The Fox Princess
TheBeckster1000's seventeenth movie-spoof of "The Swan Princess". Cast *Baby Odette/Toddler/Mid-teen/Young Adult Odette - Molly Davis (from Toy Story)/Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) *Adult Odette - Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) *Swan Odette - Fox (from Skunk Fu) *Young Derek/Mid-teen Derek/Young Adult Derek - Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) *Adult Derek - Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) *Rothbart - Jafar (from Aladdin) *Great Animal - Red (from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Jean-Bob - Basil (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Speed - Tiger (from An American Tail) *Puffin - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Queen Uberta - Mary Darling (from Peter Pan) *King William - Geppetto (from Pinocchio) *Lord Rogers - Reverend (from Wallace and Gromit) *Young Bromley - Max Maple (from Pokemon) *Bromley - Tracey (from Pokemon) *Chamberlain - Clyde McBride (from The Loud House) *Bridget - Lori Loud (from The Loud House) *King William's Captain - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Musicians - The Brass Band (from Thomas and Friends) *Target Practice Elephant - Papa Heffalump (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Target Practice Fox - Shifu (from Kung Fu Panda) *Target Practice Lion - Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) *Target Practice Bear - Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) *Target Practice Moose - Heff (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Target Practice Stork - Cecil (w/ Arthur as extra) (from Jungle Cubs) *Target Practice Boar - Eeyore from (Pooh) *Target Practice Duck - Stan (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Target Practice Rabbit - Flunkey Monkey (from The Jungle Book) *Alligators in the Moat - Tick-Tock Crocodile (from Peter Pan) and The Crocodile (from Jungle Cubs: The Great Kaadini) *The Mouse - Roquefort (from The Aristocats) *The Dragon - Madam Mam as a Dragon (from The Sword in the Stone) *The Fly - Cri-Kee (from Mulan) *The Dragonfly - Bee (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Rothbart's back-up singers - Harem Girls (from Aladdin) *Reptile Rogers - Kaa (from The Jungle Book) *Bird Uberta - Daisy Duck *Pig Chamberlain - One of the pigs from "The Three Little Pigs" *Monkey Bromley - Bruno (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *The Singing Men - Panchito, Jose Carioca, and Donald Duck (from The Three Caballeros) *Princesses on Parade - Equestria Girls *The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade" - Equestria Boys *The Birds in Puffin's Army - Zazu (The Lion King), Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Howard (from Rugrats) *The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Betty (from Rugrats) Movie Used *The Swan Princess (1994) Footage Disney *Toy Story (1995) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) *Pinocchio (1940) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Book of Pooh (2001) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007) *Jungle Cubs (1990) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2004) *Aladdin (1992) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *Daisy Duck Cartoons, Shows, Movies, and Specials *The Three Little Pigs *The Big Bad Wolf *Three Little Wolves *The Practical Pig *Mickey's Polo Team *Toby Tortoise Returns *The Standard Parade *The Thrifty Pig *The Three Caballeros (1945) *The Lion King (1994) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) (1992) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) Metro Goldwyn Mayer *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) Skunk Fu *Season 1 Episodes An American Tail *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) Dreamworks *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit? (2005) Pokemon *Specials *Movies *Shows The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) Thomas and Friends *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Funfair (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Storyteller (Michael Angelis-UK) *Dirty Work (Michael Angelis-UK) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *James in the Dark (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) Hasbro *Equestria Girls Series Metro Goldwyn Mayer *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) Nickelodeon *Rugrats (1991) *Rugrats: The Movie (1998) *Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (2000) *Rugrats! Go Wild (2003) *All Grown Up! (2003) Gallery Molly Davis.jpg|Molly Davis as Baby Odette Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3875.jpg|Alice as Teenage Odette Wendy Transparent.png|Wendy Darling as Adult Odette sf__fox_at_the_valley_coast_by_edd_xsagi_d9dmmp7-fullview.jpg|Fox as Swan Odette Pinocchio2.png|Pinocchio as Young Derek Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan as Adult Derek Jafar.png|Jafar as Lord Rothbart Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2).jpg|Red as The Great Animal Basil-of-baker-street-the-great-mouse-detective-9.6.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Jean Bob Tiger in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tiger as Speed Wilbur (The Rescuers).png|Wilbur as Puffin Mary Darling with teddy bear.png|Mary Darling as Queen Uberta Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as King William Reverendo Clement Hedges.jpg|Reverend Clement Hodges as Lord Rogers 401px-MaxAG.png|Max Maple as Young Bromley Tracey Sketchit-0.png|Tracey as Bromley The Loud House Clyde McBride Super Brawl.png|Clyde McBride as Chamberlain Lori Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lori Loud as Bridget Mr Anakin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as King William's Captain It'sEdward'sBrassBand46.png|The Brass Band as Musicians Papa Heffalump in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Papa Heffalump as Target Practice Elephant Master-shifu-5.jpg|Shifu as Target Practice Fox Tigger-the-tigger-movie-5.2.jpg|Tigger as Target Practice Lion Winnie-the-pooh-quotes.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Target Practice Bear Heff Heffalump.png|Heff as Target Practice Moose Arthur and Cecil.jpg|Cecil and Arthur as Target Practice Stork Eeyore Render.jpg|Eeyore as Target Practice Boar Stan the Woozle.jpeg|Stan as Target Practice Duck Flunkeypepromo.png|Flunkey Monkey as Target Practice Rabbit Tick-tock.png|Tick Tock The Croc07.png|and The Croc as Alligators in the Moat Roquefort.jpg|Roquefort as The Mouse Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-7765.jpg|Madame Mim (Dragon Form) as The Dragon No64-648426_winnie-the-pooh-clipart-honey-bee-bee-winnie.png|Bee as The Dragonfly Balcony Harem Girls and the Muses (Aladdin and Hercules).jpg|Harem Girls as Rothbart's back-up singers Profile - Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Reptile Rogers Daisy Duck 0.jpg|Daisy Duck as Bird Uberta The Three Little Pigs Disney.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Pig Chamberlain Bruno.jpg|Bruno as Monkey Bromley The-three-caballeros-donald-jose-panchito.jpg|Panchito, Jose Carioca, and Donald Duck as The Singing Men Students_walking_through_high_school_2_EG.png|Equestria Boys as The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade" TLG Zazu.png|Zazu, Scuttle in Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|Scuttle, Rocko the Rockhopper.png|and Rocko as The Birds in Puffin's Army Howard DeVille.png|Howard Deville as The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him Betty DeVille.jpg|Betty Deville as The Lady, who faints after seeing a frog (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movie spoofs Category:The Swan Princess movie-spoofs Category:Animals movie spoof